Wedding Bells
by thlove
Summary: Ron and Hermione get married! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

*So I've had people commenting on the fact that I did the beginning of Baby Drama before the wedding. The wedding was coming along really slowly, then I read another story about Hermione's pregnancy and, no offense meant to the author of it, but it made me mad. Hermione was really evil in it. That spiked the dream sequence in my story. After I got the first chapter of it out (yes, I've decided to keep going, up until baby rose is born), the wedding came along easily. I'll post chapter one today, and hopefully by Monday I'll have up to chapter four out of this story, maybe chapter 2 of Baby. (Approximately 6 chapters for wedding, ten to fifteen for Baby.) Enjoy!*

* * *

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione POV

After eight years as best friends, a year and a half of dating, and three months of planning, I was finally going to marry the only man I had ever loved. I looked out the window of Ginny's room at the burrow, onto the backyard, which was quickly filling with people setting up the tent and chairs and other things for the wedding and reception. I knew that when all the guests showed up, we would see many people we had gone to Hogwarts with, people Ron and I worked with, our families. After the wedding, my families memories would be modified, excluding my parents, so that the wedding and reception would appear to have been a normal muggle wedding. The colors, brown and blue were everywhere. It looked rather somber at the moment, but soon that would change. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Can I come in?" Ginny asked, peeking her head in. I laughed lightly.

"It's your room Ginny." My friend and soon to be sister smiled at me and came in.

"How are you doing?" I looked up in surprise.

"Ginny, I'm marrying my best friend today. I've been wanting this for at least six years." Ginny laughed.

"Well, when you put it that way Hermione, how am I suppose to doubt you?" I gave her a hug.

"You aren't."

"What had you staring so hard out the window, then?" I looked back out the window, and sighed. "Tell me. Please. I need to know if you're gonna make a run for it." I looked at her and she smirked that classic Weasley smirk. "Ron asked me to make sure you didn't leave. I believe his exact words were 'Gin, make sure she doesn't decide that I'm too much of a prat, and leave me at the alter.'" I started laughing.

"If I hadn't realized that he was an idiot by now, I definitely wouldn't be as smart as everyone credits me." Ginny and I laughed a little more, then let it fade off. Ginny gave me time to speak. Eventually I did. "When Harry proposed, and you guys got married last month, did it feel like... I don't know. That it was all too easy? Like you should be working harder?" Ginny smiled at me sadly.

"Hermione, if we had to work any harder to win the men we love, it would probably kill us." I nodded in agreement, and we sat in silence for a minute. "I understand though."

"Really? You just always seem so... sure." I watched as Ginny looked down at the ring that Harry had put on her hand.

"I was worried too, from the moment that Harry pulled the ring out and put it on my finger." She took my hand in hers, and smiled at me. "I decided though, that I wouldn't let the fear rule my life."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you let yourself worry that you need to work harder, your going to ruin your marriage, and your happiness." Ginny smiled at me. "We deserve them, and they deserve us. Our lives haven't been easy in the past, and Merlin knows, it probably won't be easy in the future, seeing as we love two men who want to save the world, again, but it will be full of love." I felt tears in my eyes, and I hugged Ginny, the woman who had been my sister for years.

"I love you Ginny. When did you get so smart?" She laughed and released me.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me." We laughed together. "Now," Ginny said, pulling out my dress, "Time to get you ready to wed." We spent the next half hour doing my hair, with various female members coming in to help, or offer advice, or just congratulate me. The only men to brave the room were my father who kept telling stories and hugging me, and Harry. I expected him to visit once, right before the wedding started, but he came and went at least a dozen times.

"Harry," Ginny finally asked, "What the hell is going on? It's just like our wedding day, with Ron in and out every ten minutes." Harry looked sheepishly down at his shoes. He mumbled something. "What was that?" Ginny asked, poking her husband lightly.

"Ron keeps asking me for updates on how Hermione's doing and how she looks." Harry blurted out quickly, blushing fiercely. Ginny and I broke out in laughter. I walked over to the desk that Ginny had hardly ever used, grabbed a paper, and wrote a note to the dork I was set to marry in less than two hours. I tapped it with my wand so that Harry couldn't read it, and handed it to him.

"Give this to Ron." I gave him a hug and shoved him out of the room.

Ron POV

I paced back and forth in the bedroom of my childhood. I looked out again at the backyard. It was filled with the things for our wedding. My wedding. To Hermione. I felt my heart starting to race again. Hah, what a laugh. It hadn't stopped racing since I'd woken up this morning. Alone, I might add. I hate sleeping without Hermione. I knew it was irrational, but she was so much better than me. So smart. So beautiful. So very noble and kind. How could she want me? I can't do anything right-. Harry walked through the door, interrupting my internal beating. I looked at his face and saw a flush still staining his cheeks. Bloody Hell.

"I'm sorry mate. I couldn't pull a fast one on them. They're too bloody smart." I shook my head, and Harry patted my shoulder in sympathy.

"We did try it at your wedding too." Harry nodded in agreement, and let the silence continue until I prodded him. "Well, how did she look? Since it's the last time you'll get to report back to me, apparently." Harry smiled easily, remembering how I had done the same for him when he married my sister.

"She looked brilliant. Her hair is all done. They managed to get all her curls to be neat and they're starting on her makeup now. Apparently she's going to have to stop drinking anything soon, so that she doesn't have to pee during the wedding." I blushed a bit at the last part, but pressed forward with the same question I had asked every time Harry had come back from the room.

"She didn't look ready to leave though, right? She's gonna stay?" I felt like a complete dolt asking every time, but I had to know. If she tried to leave, and no one told me, how was I suppose to convince her to stay?

"She glowed. She's so happy Ron. I don't think a band of Death Eaters could make her leave." I sighed in relief. Harry chuckled.

"You were worried that Gin would run off too." I reminded him of his fears from his own wedding. Harry nodded. We were both lost silently in thought. "Bloody Hell, Harry. Getting hitched is hard."

"I know! All your family said it was easy, that there isn't any doubt, but really? I did nothing but doubt. Hell, I still worry. What if I can't make her happy? What if she decides one day that being with the 'Boy Who Lived' is too hard? What am I gonna do?" Harry had worked himself into a state, which made me freak as well.

"What! You told me you stopped worrying after the wedding! Bloody prat!" Harry and I were both freaking ourselves out, yelling at each other, accusing the other of lying and such. Soon we were so loud that every one of my siblings, minus Ginny, and my dad, came up the stairs to see what all the fuss was about. George stepped between Harry and I and pushed our wands to the side, laughing at us.

"What's going on in here?" Bill asked, smirking at our militant stances.

"He started it, right git that he is! Telling me that I'm gonna continue to worry about Hermione leaving me, even after the wedding! What's that about?"

"You're the one who said Ginny would never leave on my wedding day, then brought up right before we left on holiday that I better keep her happy or she might leave! Then, later you told me about this list of things that she want's to do, but that she'll never do, now that she's married to me!"

"I was hammered mate! You told me that Herm-"

"ENOUGH!" Charlie shouted over the laughter and arguing. Harry and I stopped yelling long enough to realize that everyone was watching us, and that we looked like fools.

"Boys, do you really think that the women who you've know for eight years, have fought wars with, are going to leave you? Really?" Harry and I looked hard at my dad, and finally I shrugged.

"I dunno. I just... She's..." I couldn't continue, not sure where I was going.

"Ron, Hermione loves you." George said, looking serious for a moment, not that it lasted. "She'd have to, idiot that you are." Everyone laughed, and I felt the tension break. "Harry, my sister's really happy with you. She does want to do things, but there is no reason she can't do them with you." Harry nodded. It was odd for us to have George giving us reasonable advice.

"Sorry about snapping at you mate." I told Harry, holding out my hand. He took it and pulled me into a guy hug.

"Sorry about telling you about... Well, you know." We broke apart and the group started to wander off leaving us in privacy again. "Hey, I forgot! Hermione gave me a note to give to you." Harry pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, and I grabbed it desperately. My fears came back three fold as I opened the note and began reading, sure that it was a goodbye note. As I read the first line I relaxed completely and smiled. Harry waited for me to finish the note. "Well?"

"Dear Ron,  
I'm sure that right about now you're having a good freak out because you can't seem to get it through your thick skull that I love you and will never leave you. You're perfect for me. I would rather fight with you for the rest of my life, than make love with anyone else. Do you remember that quote from that muggle movie I made you watch? I think it describes us wonderfully. I love you, your red hair that I hope our kids get, your smile, the way you know how to make me laugh, even when I don't want to, and I even love fighting with you, unless it's about something important. I will love you every day for the rest of our lives and into eternity. You have no chance of getting rid of me, so don't even try. I love you.  
xoxo

Your knee.  
3

Harry stared at me in speculation. I waited for the teasing, knowing that it was well worth it, because I would treasure this note forever.

"That's a great letter, mate." I was mildly shocked, but Harry knew me and Hermione. I smiled at him, and walked over to my former desk, searching for a paper and pencil to write back. I wrote it quickly, and gave it to my best mate. "What am I, an owl?" Harry grumbled good naturedly. He left quickly, and this time I followed him down. I wanted to hear what Hermione might have to say about what I'd written. Harry left me outside the door, as I waited for my love to read what I had written for her, hoping that she would understand all that I had tried to put on paper.

* * *

*The quote is from The Wedding Date. I love that movie. I suggest you see it if you haven't already.*


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione POV

I looked up to see the door opening again, and caught a glimpse of Ron's back, as he faced away from the door, so as not to break tradition and see me. Harry came in, holding a piece of paper. Ginny and I had heard the boys yelling at each other a little while ago, and we were curious what it was about, since everyone seemed to know except us. They all just looked at us, chuckled a little and moved on. It was very frustrating.

"Ron wrote you a note back." Harry held it out like a peace offering. I accepted it with a smile, and Harry glanced nervously, back and forth, between Ginny and myself.

"What?" I finally asked. I wanted to read the note, but couldn't while he looked so shifty. It was making me nervous.

"Did you, um... hear what Ron and I were, um... discussing earlier?" Ginny and I just stared at him.

"No." Ginny answered slowly. "What were you two arguing about anyway? It sounded like a pretty good row, but we couldn't hear. Everyone else seems to know though." Harry's face paled at the fact that everyone in the house right now might know what he and Ron had fought about, but foraged on.

"I'll tell you later Ginny. Y'know, after the happy couple tie the knot." I felt a smile break across my face. "Go on, Hermione. He wants to know what you think." I unfolded the letter and read his messy scrawl. I felt tears well in my eyes, and I clutched the note to me as I smiled and cried at the same time. Ginny and Harry converged on me as one, giving me a big hug. Outside the door I could hear two people talking, one of them obviously Ron, because I could clearly hear him complaining though the door.

"Prat! You know I can't go in, though it's killing me not to know what's going on right now." The three of us laughed, and we broke the hug.

"What's it say?" Ginny practically begged me.

"Dear My Knee,  
Lord woman, are you gonna bring that up for the rest of our lives? I really hope so. I love you too. It's a bit embarrassing that you know me so well. Harry and I were both having a bit of a freak out. I swear, woman, the things you do to me. I remember the line. I remember saying how cheesy it was, but thinking that I felt that way about you. I know that I always will. I can't wait to start my life with you. I can't imagine anything that I want to do more than wake up every day to my best friend. (Sorry Harry, but you just don't hold the same appeal. Cheers mate.) I hope that our kids have curls, just like you. I love your hair so much. It has a mind of it's own, just like you, love. I hope that when we make it through the wedding, and I'm holding you in my arms and they announce the first dance for the new Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, that you will always remember that moment. I know I'll always remember the moment when you become permanently attached to me, and we become a family. Not just a couple, Mione, a family. I love you. Have I mentioned that yet? I'll meet you outside love. I'll be the one at the alter.  
Love forever,  
Ron.  
P.S. I shared your note with Harry. You can do the same, but if you let George see it, I may die from embarrassment. I try to not sound too sappy when I talk about you. He would have a field day with this."

We were silent in the room for a minute while Ginny and I sniffled and Harry stared at the paper. I reread the words, knowing that this was going to go into a book with the rest of our wedding memorabilia.

"Wow. I didn't know he had it in him." Ginny seemed in awe of this side of her brother that she hadn't seen fully. I knew though. Ron was always like this for me.

"I better go tell him about how you reacted." Harry gave me a hug and went to leave the room.

"Wait." I stopped him, pulling him to a stop. "Give him one more thing for me." Harry groaned.

"I'm not an owl!" Harry mimicked what I had said back in fourth year. I laughed and leaned into Harry.

"I know you're not." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Please give that to Ron." Harry blushed and looked at me.

"That's gonna be awkward Hermione," Harry looked chagrined. "Seeing as I'm a straight bloke who's married to his sister." Ginny and I laughed outright at that.

"Would it be better if I gave you a kiss on the lips for you to give to Ron?" Harry looked horrified at the prospect.

"No, no this is fine." He left the room quickly. Ginny and I laughed together. I was almost ready for the wedding. Ginny and I had to only put on our dresses. I felt butterflies. Less than 40 minutes until I would go from Ms. Hermione Jean Granger, to Mrs. Hermione Jean Weasley.

Ron POV

I waited out in the hall as patiently as I could. After five minutes, I was ready to explode. What were they doing in there? George walked up to me just then.

"Waiting till the coast is clear, to get some pre-wedding loving?" I shoved my brother.

"Prat! You know I can't go in, though it's killing me not to know what's going on right now." I heard laughter inside the door, and assumed that they were having a good time. I wished I was having a good time with the woman I was going to spend the rest of my life with. Only a few minutes after George had left, Harry came out. I turned around quick so I wouldn't get a glimpse of Hermione, and doom us to bad luck for the rest of our lives. When I heard the door close I turned around. Harry looked a little flushed, but had a sappy grin on his face.

"How'd it go, mate?" Harry's grin got bigger.

"She loved it. Her and Gin were crying up a storm, they were so touched. I didn't know you could be romantic." I flushed and looked around.

"I would appreciate you _not_ telling everyone that." Harry nodded, and Ginny poked her head out the door.

"Yes, Love?" Harry asked my sister. Ginny smiled.

"Hermione wants to know if you gave it to him yet." Harry flushed deeply.

"Why can't you give it to him?" I could hear Hermione giggling in the background.

"Hi Love!" I called out. I couldn't see her, but that didn't mean I couldn't talk to her.

"Ronald, honestly! You're breaking tradition!" She tried to sound scandalized I'm sure, but failed, seeing as she started giggling at the end.

"It's not breaking tradition! I can't see you, doesn't mean I can't talk to you." Hermione and Ginny laughed, and Harry relaxed a bit, thinking that we had forgotten what he was suppose to give me something. "What's Harry s'pose to give me, then?" Ginny started laughing so hard that she had to bend over.

"I gave him a... kiss to... give to you!" Hermione's words were broken by laughter. I looked at Harry, slightly horrified at the thought of kissing him.

"Mate, I already said that you don't hold the same appeal. Why would you wanna give me a kiss then?" Harry rolled his eyes at my teasing.

"I'm not kissing him." Harry told Hermione.

"You said you would!" Ginny protested.

"I was tricked into it!"

"Feel lucky I only gave you a kiss on the cheek for him, Harry." I smiled at the image of Hermione giving _me_ a kiss.

"Love, why don't you do it?" Ginny punched my arm.

"You can't see her, stupid."

"Then put a blinding spell on my eyes. It's better than kissing Harry." I heard more laughter, and Harry whipped out his wand eagerly. After a non-verbal spell, I couldn't see.

"Okay Hermione. He can't see. Give him his kiss." I could hear the door opening after Harry had finished speaking. I smelled her delicious scent, and then she was there, in my arms. I pulled her close, holding her for the first time since before noon yesterday. Hermione wrapped her arms around my head, pulled me down to her lips, and kissed me delicately. She pulled back before she could be dragged under and backed up. I heard the door close, and knew that she was back in Ginny's room. Harry unblinded me, and we went down to the yard, and began greeting the people who were here to see us get married. I greeted tons of people. Our guest list was huge, since we were 'celebrities'. Everyone wanted to come. The yard could barely hold everyone. I knew that we had trimmed the list down as much as we could, but we tried to invite anyone who was important to us. About ten minutes before the wedding was set to start, I saw the one person who I _really_ hadn't wanted to invite.

"Krum." I said, looking at the first person to date, kiss, hold, my girl. The professional quiditch player had brought a date, and shook hands with me and Harry. Krum looked at me thoughtfully.

"Ronald. I'd like to introduce you to Jennavier. Jenna, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." He gestured to each of us in turn, and we shook her hand. The couple proceeded into the crowd.

"Ruddy pumpkin head." I said quietly. Harry laughed. Dad came to get us. As my best man, Harry stood with me at the front of the group of people who would bear witness to my wedding to the most amazing person in the world. I heard the music start and waited for my sister to proceed my soon to be wife down the aisle.


	3. Chapter 3

*This scene took me a long time. I knew exactly what I wanted to do with it. I know the colors are drab, but they're Ron and Hermione's favorites, (aside from orange for Ron). I know all the songs that they played at the reception, I have pictures of Ginny and Hermione's dresses, and I specifically name all the flowers used, so that all of you can have an idea of what it looks like. If I could draw, I would draw a pic and post it, so all of you could see. I want it to be so very pretty, and I hope I succeeded. Let me know what you think!*

thlove

* * *

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter.

Ron's POV

As Harry and I stood at the head of the aisle with Professor Flitwick, who was performing the ceremony for us, I looked around at the faces of our guests. There really wasn't 'sides' for the bride and groom, seeing as all our friends were mutual, and our families had know each other for years. Hermione's extended family was on one side, and mine on the other, but everyone else seemed to just sit where there was room. I saw two faces that I had somehow missed on the way in. The Wick's were sitting in the third row, on the inside aisle, holding hands. Mr. Wick winked at me, and I felt better. If he could win Mrs. Wick over after three years of chasing, two years of dating and one year of engagement, and still be married to her after 50 years, then I can do it. Isn't Mione always saying that I'm just like Mr. Wick in a non-creepy way? I heard Greensleeves begin to play, and knew that Ginny was coming down the aisle. She was holding a lone daisy. Everyone had been confused by our lack of flowers, and lack of any real color. The chairs were a 'shimmery chocolate' and the tent canvas was ice blue, but there were no flowers, no extra decorations, nothing. I had had a reporter from Witch Weekly ask if we were 'cutting costs' and 'didn't I feel the girl I was going to marry was worth more?'. I gave a less than polite response. I basically snorted and walked away. Did no one realize that Hermione was brilliant, so she must have a surprise up her sleeve?

As Ginny walked down the aisle, blue flowers bloomed all over the place. Blue daisies on the ground, blue honeysuckle winding itself around every chair, Harry and I magically had blue roses in our lapels, and Ginny's one white daisy turned into a multitude of blue and white daisies. The only people who knew about the charms Hermione had cast were Harry and Ginny, seeing as we couldn't have them freaking out when everything started blooming. Also, Hermione and I needed their help making sure that all the spells stayed active through set up of the wedding. There were gasps of surprise and delight from all the patrons of the wedding. The muggles accepted it as a good trick, and the wizards and witches knew it was magic, but one set of people in particular caught my eye. The Wick's didn't seem surprised by what was happening. They looked charmed, but not surprised. Something to think about later.

Finally, Ave Maria plays, and the wizard gestured for everyone to stand. All the crowd turned to look at the woman I loved above all others. The reporters were ready for more surprises this time. All of them had their cameras at the ready. As Hermione walked down the aisle, with her bouquet of chocolate and white cosmos, the tent was suddenly hanging with thousands upon thousands of blue and white daisy chains, making a flower canopy inside the tent. Everyone looked around, taking in the change in scenery, and the suddenly intimate and personal wedding that had only a few short minutes ago been drab and rather cold. I had no eyes for the decorations. I looked only at the woman who would soon be taking my name and joining me in my life forever.

Hermione looked beautiful. I felt my breath catch. She was wearing a floor length, strapless dress with brown trim around the top edge. It looked like it was beaded, too. Her hair was rather contained, the curls all falling about her face, just so. Her makeup was subtle. She was beyond belief. As I finished my study of her, she caught my eye, and smiled the most brilliant smile ever. I realized that there was no doubt. How could I have had any before? No one had meant enough to her for her to date them seriously. Now one of the most popular blokes back at Hogwarts, not an international quiditch star, me. Ron Weasley. The man who had given her all of myself for years upon years, even if I had never let her know it. I knew that this one moment in my life surpassed all others. I saw the flash of cameras and the quiet buzz of conversation, but I couldn't focus on anything aside from the vision walking towards me. When Hermione and her dad reached me, her dad kissed her cheek. He whispered something in her ear, and Hermione nodded her head. Mr. Granger passed Hermione's hand into mine.

"Take good care of my little girl, Ron." I looked him straight in the eye and made one of the first important promises of the day.

"I promise to take better care of her than anyone else in the world would." Mr. Granger nods, and heads for his seat. I see most of the women in the crowd tearing up, and a few of the men, as Hermione and I turn to face Professor Flitwick. He turns to address the gathered crowd with the general wedding spiel.

"We are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley. A wedding is a time for love and celebration. We are so very lucky that Hermione and Ron have decided to include us in their wedding day. I have had the sincere pleasure of knowing these two for years." Flitwick chuckled softly. As discussed, he was allowed to tell a few stories about our childhood, but could tell stories for no longer than ten minutes. That gave him time for maybe two or three stories throughout the ceremony.

"This pair were know from the very first day of school to bicker." Another chuckle. It was obvious that Flitwick found our constant fighting funny.

"Looking at the two of them now, you wouldn't believe that at twelve years old Ron made Hermione cry by saying that she had no friends." I looked down at the ground, ashamed to this day at what I had said. Hermione touched my chin and I met her gaze. Her eyes were full of love. There was no sign that she was holding it against me.

"I have recently been informed by a third party that the event that lead to their friendship was Ron and Harry going into a girls' lavatory, where Ms. Granger had hidden since Mr. Weasley's comment, to warn Hermione of a troll set loose in the castle. The troll managed to find Ms. Granger before the boys, and using some quick thinking, and a spell that they had been learning in my charms class, Ronald managed to knock out the troll using it's own club. Ms. Granger took the blame to keep the boys from trouble, which they were almost always in." Flitwick looked fondly at Hermione.

"It was that day, nearly eight years ago that Mr. Weasley corrected his own assertion that the young Ms. Granger had no friends, by calling both himself and Mr. Potter her friends." I could see that Hermione had tears in her eyes, and I wiped away one that slipped out.

"Since that day, the pair have been nearly inseparable. They have had their ups and downs, but they always come back to each other, no matter how many weeks or months they went without speaking. Ron, would you like to start with your vows?" I nodded my head and looked directly at my love, ignoring the crowd, and how they would react to my words. It only mattered what Hermione thought.

"Hermione, love. Eight years, to the day, since I met you on the train to Hogwarts. I can't believe it." I shook my head smiling softly. "We've grown up so very much, but I know we have more still to do. I love you more than anything in the world. I want to spend every single day of forever with you. I don't know what I did to deserve you love, but I will spend every day proving to you, the world and the fates that gave me so many many second chances with you, that I _am_ good enough to love you. Because no one, ever, will love you as much as I love you. No one will have ever spent so much time with you, falling a little bit more in love with you every day. No one will ever, ever put you first, the way I always will. You make me a better person." I took a deep breath.

"I promise to love you. I promise to work hard to give you everything that you need from me, and everything you want too. I promise that I will protect you. I promise to be the very best I can be. Will you marry me today?"

* * *

*Hermione's up next! Here's a list of flowers that you can look up if you want, and I'm gonna try to post a link to the two dresses.*

Blue Honeysuckle

Blue and white daisies

Chocolate and white cosmos

Blue roses

./images/alyce_designs/ice_blue_cocktail_dress_6045/ice_blue_cocktail_dress_6045_-Ginny's dress

./_ZkaaTuwwZ1Y/SKhKZy1eiUI/AAAAAAAAb2o/LRcoYkZu194/s400/gowns_wedding_dress_-Hermione's dress (The color on the dress is different. I 'changed' it from green to a pretty chocolate brown for the story.)


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione's POV

I felt like crying. Ron, insensitive prat that he could be, had just said the most wonderful, heartfelt vows ever. We had agreed to keep them a secret from the other. The only part that was a requirement was that we ask at the end the requisite, will you marry me. I took a deep breath, readying my voice to respond to Ron's question.

"Yes, I will." Ron smiled gloriously at me, and I felt my breath catch. On more than one occasion, I had commented on how great his smile was. Professor Flitwick addressed me, asking me to say my vows. I smiled at him, then turned to look at the only man I would ever love.

"Ron," I paused to laugh softly, remembering the day. "Eight years ago, you were a red haired boy, with a smudge of dirt on your nose, and a fake spell given to him by his older brothers." Ron and I glanced at George. He waggled his fingers at us. "You had already made a friend and you were rather rude." I sighed, remembering the feeling that had flooded through me.

"And still, I thought that you were the cutest boy I had ever met. Sure, you were sitting with _the_ Harry Potter," Harry chuckled from behind Ron, "But you were so much more than that. You were the first boy I ever had a crush on, the first boy I ever wanted to kiss and the first boy I loved. I know you say that you don't deserve me," I started to tear up again. Blasted tears! I want to make it through this!

"I'm the one, Ron, who's really lucky. I know that without you around, my life would have been so sad. You bring joy and laughter into every facet of my life. You make me smile when I don't want to, you make sure I don't take myself too seriously, and you make me feel so very loved. Would you, Ronald Weasley, do me the honor of marrying me today? The annoying, know it all girl with bushy hair, buck teeth and no friends?" Ron burst out laughing. I smiled at him, knowing what he had found so funny.

"Hermione, I would be more than happy to marry you. Although, you don't have buck teeth any more, your hair is wild, just like your passion for everything in life, and you have friends, silly lady. I love you, every part." Ron gazed at me, and the crowd 'aw'ed together. Professor Flitwick brought out his wand to make our wedding official. He waved it over our intertwined hands.

"Do you, Ronald Weasley, take Hermione Granger in holy matrimony?"

"I do." Strands of orange wrapped around our hands.

"Do you, Hermione Granger, take Ronald Weasley in holy matrimony?"

"I do." Blue strands of magic joined the orange.

"Are there any objection in the crowd?" No one spoke up. Professor Flitwick smiled delightedly. "Well then, I pronounce you husband and wife!" Ron and I stared into each other's eyes for a moment longer.

"For Heaven's sake Ronald, kiss your wife!" I heard Molly yell out from the crowd. Many people laughed, and Ron and I brought our lips together for the first time as a married couple. The cameras flashed, and the people cheered, but all I could feel was Ron's lips on mine, marking the happiest day of my life.

* * *

*I know, a short chapter, but I wanted the ceremony separate from the reception.*


	5. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter.

Ron POV

I DID IT! I got Hermione to marry me! Yes! I absolutely couldn't stop smiling at my wife. My wife. My wife, Hermione Weasley! Hermione Weasley was my wife now! I just couldn't stop thinking it. I was the luckiest bloke ever. Flitwick asked everyone to clear the area, mostly for the muggle's sake. We all hung around the front of the Burrow. I had my arm wrapped around my wife's waist. We accepted all our congratulations, and worked the crowd, thanking everyone for being there, and putting the reporters off for now. After about fifteen minutes, Flitwick called us all back to the yard. It had been transformed. The canvas canopy had been taken away, and now, as the sun burned low in the sky, we had a canopy of blue and white daisies over our heads. The tables were the same brown as the chairs, with more daisies on them.

I walked with my wife, hand in hand, to the bridal party table. Hermione went to sit in her own chair, but of course, that is completely unacceptable. I pulled the newest Mrs. Weasley into my lap. The people watching awwed, and Mione blushed beautifully. We made conversation with the others sitting at our table, Harry and Ginny, Neville and Hannah, and Luna and Rolf, Luna's new boy friend. He was surprisingly normal, most of the time, considering who he was dating.

Our wedding cake was brought out. It was white frosting with blue chocolate cake, don't even ask how much food coloring we had to use, and blue flowers. I know the standard tradition is for the husband to be kind to his wife and just feed her the bite, and then take the smear from his wife, but that is not how Hermione and I do. Why would I miss the chance to start a lovely fight? I had my bite, and looked from it, to Hermione, a giant grin eating my face. Hermione's eyes widened comically, and she started backing up but it was too late. I smeared the cake all over her face to the hoots and oh's of the crowd. There was one moment of silence as everyone waited for what Hermione would do. She ran her finger through the frosting on the side of her face, and brought it to my mouth. I opened my mouth and tasted frosting and Hermione. With hoots and hollers from the crowd, Hermione and I kiss, a sloppy, cake filled kiss.

After Hermione very nicely rubbed cake in my hair, we were called out onto the dance floor. I looked at Hermione and knew that this would definitely be a moment to remember. I extended my hand and pulled her to her feet. We walked out to the dance floor, and I pulled her into the standard dance position, the one I had horribly attempted to learn with McGonnagall in 4th year. We both glanced over at our former teacher, and she smiled at us and lifted her glass. The music started and we heard Harry and Ginny's pick for us, a surprise that Hermione was not sure she really wanted to give control of, but it sounds like they picked a good song, judging by Hermione's smile. We began to spin around, dancing together to that song from that muggle movie that she'd quoted earlier. Mione absolutely loved that movie, and I had to admit, for a chick movie, it was pretty good.

"Glad you let them pick, love?" I asked Hermione as we danced, she smiled at me and glanced at the other couples that had joined us. I kissed her on the cheek to regain her attention.

"Yes Ron, I am." She sighed softly as I spun her around. "You really are a good dancer. I never mentioned that last time we danced but you are very proficient." I laughed out loud and swooped down for a kiss.

"Only you would use the word 'proficient' while we're dancing at our wedding, love." We laughed and twirled until the end of the song. We didn't break apart when the song ended. In fact, we cuddled closer, Hermione's head resting on my shoulder, as the song changed to "I will follow you into the dark" by Deathcab for Cutie. Hermione and I danced, just enjoying the closeness.

The rest of the ceremony passed quickly. Harry and Ginny took care of the reporters for us, and told them the previously agreed upon meeting after we got back from our honeymoon was still in place for all the details of our wedding. Mione and I walked around talking to friends and family, and just enjoying the fact that we were bonded together in front of God and everyone. Soon, Harry grabbed a muggle device, a micro telly or some other such nonsense and started on the toasts. It was open story time for many people, and Harry only started off the line.

"... and then I hear Ron yelling from two floors down 'Just kill it Hermione! Just kill it!' Ginny and I ran upstairs with our wands out, ready for a fight, to see Ron standing next to the window of his room, while Hermione crouched down to pick up a daddy long legs!" The audience laughed and I hid my head in Hermione's neck, aided by the hair that had spread itself into it's natural lovely mane. Hermione patted my hand sympathetically, although I could feel her silent laughter.

"...Ron and Hermione could start a row over anything, and would hold it for days, but anyone tried to get one of them and no matter wha', they were on each other's sides." Hagrid continued his story after wiping some tears off his eyes. Hermione smiled at him, and I nodded for him to continue. "I remember one time when Malfoy called Hermione a name that should never be used, back in their second year. Ron got so mad that he cursed Malfoy..." Hagrid chuckled here "Well he tried to curse Malfoy. That boy tried so hard to protect her, even then." The crowd collectively awwed about it, but Hagrid and Harry, even Hermione laughed quietly, then gained volume. The crowd exchanged looks.

"Did I forget to mention that Ron's curse didn't hit Malfoy, but hit himself, and he spent a few hours throwing up slugs in my cabin? Must notta mentioned that." The crowd laughed and I realized this would be a Ron beating up session.

I voiced that and Harry laughingly responded, "Well, we know better than to poke fun at Hermione! She's not the smartest witch of her age for nothing." The crowd laughed and I settled myself in for the next round of abuse. George was surprisingly the next one up. Since we had gotten together, he had been happy for me and Hermione, and could sometimes be seen wearing a strange little smile while looking at us.

"Hi all. Little brother, I am really happy for you and Hermione." He winked at Angelina at this. "Angie and I both are. Fred would be too." He smiled a little sadly at this, but when he looked at us, his grin got big again. "Fred and I had a bet going. He bet that you would make the first move, Ronnikinns, but I was sure that Granger, I mean Weasley" he changed quickly at Mione's glare, "would be making the first move. Thank you Hermione, for giving me the satisfaction of winning!" The crowd laughed, a little sadly, then George said, "Now, let's get to the embarrassing story about Ron!"

Story after story continued for nearly an hour, and I was severely glad that the reporters weren't allowed in this part of the wedding. When the toasts were done, Hermione and I closed out the night with one last song. As we made our way to the waiting car that would magically drive us away, we paused to talk to the one set of people who had evaded us all evening.

"We're caught at last." Mr. Wick said to his wife. Hermione gave Mrs. Wick, then Mr. Wick a hug, while I shook Mr. Wick's hand, and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Thank you so much for coming! It means the world to us!" Hermione cried as she pulled away from Mr. Wick. The couple nodded their heads, and looked expectantly at us. Hermione and I exchanged a glance before checking the area for muggle relatives.

"You know, don't you?" I asked, looking at Mr. Wick directly. The old man smiled at me and winked.

"Surprised the pair of you didn't figure it out sooner. Guess we're sneakier than we thought Camille." Mrs. Wick smiled at her husband and grabbed Hermione's hand and her eyes looked to the distance.

"You'll have good fortune in your marriage, love. You will never hurt the way you have in the past again, and this man will always keep his promises." She focused back on us again and smiled serenely, while giving us a slight push. "Enjoy your honeymoon dears!" The pair of secretly magical people walked off down the road before disappearing.

"Huh. I guess I should have figured that out." I laughed and picked Hermione up bridal style. I walked her to the car, amid a rain of bird seed and bubbles.

"A mystery for another day love." We gave one final kiss for the crowd to see then headed off to start our lives as Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley. Damn, I like the sound of that! *AN:I am so sorry about taking what, seven months between posts! It's a mega fail on my part. I know none of you are really concerned with my life, but I've been busy dealing with drama. I hate drama, and the only place it belongs in books! Can I have a Hear Hear from all who agree with me? Anyway, I'm really proud of this chapter. I like to think it works really well. Please let me know what you think, and remember that I love you all! Thank you for reading loves! Thlove* 


End file.
